


Love on the brain

by Simptoria



Series: Love on the brain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, SakuAtsu, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, canonverse, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simptoria/pseuds/Simptoria
Summary: There are three things in this world that Sakusa Kiyoomi hates: germs, public baths, and Miya Atsumu.Sakusa likes to think that he can read people well. Never wanting to be the center of attention, he likes to stand to the side and observe them. As a germaphobe he is always aware of his surroundings be it people, objects or this time: Miya Atsumu.Seeing him for the first time, at the inter-high finals he knew just from a glance what kind of person he is. He is the perfect example of the people Sakusa hates the most.Or at least, that’s what Sakusa thought until he got into Japan's V. League Division 1 team MSBY Black Jackals with Miya Atsumu as his setter. By being teammates, he has no choice but to spend time with Atsumu and to his biggest surprise he may have misjudged him years ago.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Love on the brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Love on the brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for clicking on this story, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Slight warning: my first language is not english but i tried my best.  
> also i wrote this way back in may last year in quarantine when i read the Haikyuu manga and tbh honest i fell in love with this ship, it's honesty so underrated. I've read so many SakuAtsu fics at this point, and it's rare to see things written from Sakusa's point of view so I thought I would give it a try. 
> 
> I recommend listening to Love on the brain while reading, it was the song that inspired me to write the story in the first place, I think it fits SakuAtsu well.

* * *

There are three things in this world that Sakusa Kiyoomi hates: germs, public baths, and Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa likes to think that he can read people well. Never wanting to be the center of attention, he likes to stand to the side and observe them. As a germaphobe he is always aware of his surroundings be it people, objects or this time: Miya Atsumu.

Seeing him for the first time, at the inter-high finals Sakusa knew just from a glance what kind of person he is. Unlike Sakusa, he likes the attention. No, he basks in it.

He’s everything Sakusa isn’t, but the biggest difference between the two is how Atsumu always _seemed_ to be so sure of himself. Back then, he was always bickering with his twin, Osamu but you just had to look at them to see how strong their bond is. He gave the impression of a perfect guy: handsome, confident, flirty and someone who’s not afraid to speak his mind. With his brother by his side he looked like he could do anything he wanted. He looked inevitable.

But Sakusa saw right through it all. He saw what a perfectionist Atsumu actually was, it was easy to see since Sakusa is one himself. 

He saw the way Atsumu bit his nails when his tosses weren’t _perfect_ , he saw the unsure glances he gave his brother when he messed up his serves. He saw how dependent he was on Osamu. He saw his smile not reaching his eyes, and his lips trembling after losing a match. He saw how insecure Atsumu actually was, his confidence being just a cover up to hide his self-doubt and anxiety of not being the perfect setter.

And that’s when he decides he hates Miya Atsumu. He is the type of person Sakusa hates the most. He is a coward. He puts on a show, when it’s so obvious that he is not being sincere. He is also loud, and looks like the kind of person who doesn't wash their hands after coming home from the store.

So Sakusa ignores him and it’s easy because they don't meet for about a year after that.

* * *

Meeting him again at the All-Japan training camp, Sakusa is pleased to see that his first impression was in fact, right. In the year they didn't meet Atsumu's hair became blonde, and his attitude got worse which to Sakusa only meant that his anxiety got stronger. 

They don’t talk much but it's clear that both keep an eye out for each other, and it’s not a surprise when Atsumu asks Sakusa to practice with him.

Atsumu tries to pat him on his shoulder once, after a successful spike but thankfully Sakusa is able to back away just in time. He gives Atsumu a death glare.

'My bad. Not a fun of touching?' Atsumu asks him.

Sakusa doesn't respond but his silence and piercing stare seem to be enough of an answer for Atsumu. Sakusa kind of expects Atsumu to give him one of his cocky remarks and tell him that he is ‘ _fuckin’ weird ’_ but to his biggest surprise Atsumu just shrugs and smiles at him.

‘Aight. Sorry ‘bout that.’ He turns to walk away but he looks back and says ‘ Kiyoomi, was it? Let’s go with Omi-kun, sounds better anyway. It’s a shame we’re not on the same team.’ 

Sakusa found himself frowning at the weird nickname.

They don’t see each other for four years after that, Sakusa likes to think that he has forgotten all about the blonde fella.

That's until he finds himself at the tryouts for the MSBY Black Jackals, finally having graduated from university.

Sakusa is heading inside the building when he bumps into someone.

‘My bad.’ the other says, and Sakusa recognizes the voice immediately. He flinches away, even the small contact being annoying.

‘Oh, if it isn’t Omi-kuni!’ Miya greets him, and Sakusa frowns behind his mask. Unfortunately, it seems like Atsumu hasn't forgotten the dumb nickname. Seeing him is like a punch in the face: unpleasant and unexpected. Of course, Sakusa knew that he was a part of the team, but he couldn't believe his luck: Atsumu _had_ to be the first person he ran into here.

They haven't seen each other for quite some time and Sakusa is stunned to find out that he is now taller than Atsumu. 

_Hah._

He notes that Atsumu has matured a lot, his baby fat now completely gone, face handsome as ever. His hooded, slightly drooping eyes have something new to them that Sakusa can’t quite put his finger on. His hair is still styled to the right though, piss blonde. 

_Pretty bastard._

Sakusa looks around, expecting to see Atsumu's brother but he's nowhere in sight. He almost asks about it, but decides against it last minute. He shouldn't care.

‘Miya.’ Sakusa gives him a small nod as an acknowledgement and tries to go past him but he stands in his way.

‘Don’t tell me yer here for the tryouts!’ Atsumu seems excited, looking at him with big eyes. 

‘What else would I be here for?’ 

‘Aww Omi-kun. As cold as ever, I see. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to toss extra well for ya.’ Atsumu gives him a wink. Did he say that Atsumu has matured a lot? He takes it back.

‘Don't call me that. And move. You're in the way.’ he says, but as he moves to the side Atsumu blocks his way again. He is tempted to just shove him out of the way, but he pushes the urge down. He would have to touch him, and even though he was wearing gloves he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he stares at Atsumu with annoyance.

‘Don’t act like yer not happy to see me, Omi-kun.’ Atsumu grins.

'Don't kid yourself.'

‘It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?' Atsumu asks, ignoring Sakusa's remark. 'We might be on the same team this time.’ 

Sakusa nods impatiently, waiting for Atsumu to read the room.

'Well, good luck out there.' 

Sakusa doesn’t give him a second glance as he goes past him to the locker rooms. He is wearing gloves and a mask, and is relieved to see a somewhat clean room waiting for him, the smell of cleaning products still lingering in the air. He sighs and hesitantly takes off his gloves.

He needs to take a shower before the tryout starts so he is glad he came this early: no people in sight, he can take his time. 

Just as he finishes changing, people start coming into the small locker room. He quickly puts his mask back on and leaves the room after giving the newcomers a small bow.

During university he had no choice but to get used to crowds, but they still made him anxious sometimes. He decides to stay at the back of the court so he doesn't bother anyone while they prepare everything.

He notices Atsumu, who is getting the net ready and is busy talking to one of his teammates.

Wait, isn't that Bokuto Koutarou? Is this a high school reunion or what? Sakusa huffs and continues to stare at the pair.

It's a weird sight, Atsumu seems to be comfortable and relaxed, his usual self-shooting gestures nowhere in sight. Sakusa finds himself staring ,just how much did Atsumu change?

A thought that he had when he met Atsumu at the entrance comes back to him, he wonders why Osamu isn't by his side. He thinks about the two from high school, yeah they fought a lot but they seemed to be inseparable. So what could have happened? Sakusa would never in his life admit that he was curious. He would rather die than ask Atsumu about it, so he lets it go for now. He needs to concentrate anyways.

He gives his best at the tryout, and he is pleased when they announce that he made the team.

He ignores the hands in front of him stretched out for hand shakes, his new teammates wanting to congratulate him. He recognizes Hinata Shouyou from his high school days, they are now teammates. He would be lying if that didn't make him excited, just a tiny bit.

Atsumu stands about 3 meters from Sakusa, and has a sly smile on his face. Sakusa wants to punch him. 

_Just what did he sign up to?_

His now captain, Shūgo Meian gives a small speech, welcoming the new members and gives them each a piece of paper with their new schedules printed on them. After he dismisses them, Sakusa hurries in the locker room, eager to take an after practice shower.

It’s the next day when things start to go down hill. It’s early in the morning, but it doesn’t seem to stop Atsumu from being a piece of shit. Atsumu has changed a lot in the years they didn't see each other and it seems like not having his bother by his side made his temper even worse than it was before.

‘No, Omi. You need to hit it quicker than that. C’mon I thought you would get it..’ Atsumu complains for what seems the hundredth time.

‘Don’t fucking tell me what to do. That was perfectly fine.’ Sakusa can’t help but raise his voice a little. He thinks he is adapting to the team and to Atsumu’s wild tosses well, considering it’s his _first fucking day_ thank you very much.

‘Oh I didn’t know ya were okay with being just ‘fine’. Let’s try it again. We can’t leave until you get it _perfect._ ’ Atsumu shakes his head and the look in his eyes makes Sakusa furious. Why does this prick look disappointed? Sakusa hates when someone questions his abilities, especially when it’s about volleyball. Sure, he didn't go pro right after high school like Atsumu did, but he continued playing volleyball during his collage days.

They try again, Atsumu setting the ball and Sakusa spikes it a beat too late.

'Hah.' He hears Atsumu say. 

_That's it._

He takes a few threatening steps towards Atsumu, when he _feels_ a hand on his shoulder. He flinches, and turns around to just see Coach Foster looking at him apologetically.

‘Sakusa, right? Come on, let’s talk a little bit.’ he says and turns around expecting Sakusa to follow. Before doing so, Sakusa looks at Atsumu who now has a cocky smile on his face. 

_The fucking aduacity this bastard has._

He wants to erase that annoying smile off of Atsumus face but instead he just frowns at him and follows their coach into his office.

‘Please excuse Atsumu, he is quite the character. He can be too much sometimes, but he is a damn good setter. ‘ 

Sakusa nods. That, he knows. Has known for years actually, but he didn’t think being on the same team would be this horrid.

‘Just bear with him a little longer, he’s going to get used to you. You’re a good player Sakusa, I don’t want you backing out just because of this. I’m going to talk to Atsumu as well.’ Coach Foster looks tired, deep circles under his eyes.

 _Is this what babysitting Miya Atsumu does to you? -_ Sakusa wonders if this is how he will look in a few weeks as well.

‘That would be nice. Thanks coach.’ 

The coach nods, and Sakusa takes it as a cue to leave. 

After that, practice ends in no time but Sakusa decides to stay a little longer. He refuses to admit it’s because Atsumu got under his skin, it’s strictly just because he wants to.

Half an hour passes when he notices Atsumu standing in the locker room’s door, watching him. Sakusa is already out of breath, panting loudly, he just stares back at Atsumu. Without any words, Atsumu drops his bags at the door and takes the ball Sakusa is holding out of his hands, careful not to touch him. They are still staring at each other, a quiet agreement forming between them.

Atsumu sets for him, and they go at it for what seems like forever. It takes time to adjust to Atsumu’s sets but once he gets it, he can’t help the smug smile that forms on his face. 

Atsumu is smiling as well, and it’s a rare sight: his smile seems genuine, reaching his eyes. It catches Sakusa off guard.

It becomes a habit ,the two of them staying back after practice. They sometimes stay until it's dark outside and they are both drenched in sweat. A weird dynamic sets between them, they keep bickering but when they go on the court, they become the perfect duo, as Meian likes to call them. They are like a cat and a dog, both dancing around each other's boundaries but they never cross the line. It's fun in a weird way, seeing Atsumu pissed off actually makes Sakusa feel quite triumphant. They also become very competitive with each other, Sakusa wonders if it's because they used to be rivals back in the day.

Sakusa has also made friends with Hinata and Bokuto. The two are a little weirded out about him being a germaphobe at first, but that’s only because they are both really affectionate people, whose love language is touching. By the end of the first month, they no longer go in for hugs or high-fives and they respect Sakusa’s personal space. 

It's weird how easy Sakusa settles into the team, his teammates are all really understanding. Sakusa thinks it's nice to belong somewhere again.

Time flies by and Sakusa moves into the team’s dorm. It’s a hard decision but his apartment is just way too far from the gym and going back and forth is really tiring.

He moves to the second floor, right next to Miya Atsumu.

_Great. Fucking great._

‘Omi-kuuuun.’ he hears Atsumu come out of his room when he is just about to enter his. ‘We’ll be neighbors. Isn’t it exciting?’ 

‘Yes, very.’ He answers, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Atsumu either doesn’t notice or he ignores it. 'I can't wait to hear you have sex or whatever. Coach told be how thin the walls are and what you made him go trough when he was your neighbor two years ago.'

Atsumu looks shocked for a second ,even terrified but then he puts on one of the fakest smiles Sakusa has ever seen, and winks at him. 

‘Do ya need some help with the boxes?’ he asks, desperately trying to change the subject. Sakusa doesn't get why Atsumu is so bothered, he was obviously just kidding, this is how he and Atsumu are always are.

‘No!’ he says, and lets out a breath. Atsumu being tense has made him all weird as well. ‘Thanks, but no. I don’t need your germs all over them.’

‘Rude, Omi-Omi.’ Atsumu pouts but gives up on helping. ‘If ya need anything i’ll be next door.’ he says before finally leaving. Sakusa stares after him for a beat too long. He settles into the dorm without any further problems. 

At practice the next day, while he is stretching a little bit further from the others than normal, Bokuto asks him.

‘Hey, hey, hey! I heard you moved into the dorms, Omi-kun.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Sakusa sighs. Looks like he can’t escape the nickname Atsumu gave him years ago, Bokuto and the rest of the team picked up on it. He notices Hinata looking at him as well, a bright smile on his face.

‘And? When is the housewarming party?’ Bokuto asks as if it's the most natural thing ever.

‘What would be the point in having one? Don’t you guys have the same exact rooms as me?’ Sakusa hopes to dodge the question.

‘You didn’t know? We don’t live in the dorm, Omi-kun.’ Bokuto's smile turns into a fond one and Sakusa knows what's coming. 'I moved in with Akaashi after he graduated from uni, we live just a few blocks away.' 

'Yes, and I live with Kageyama-san.’ Hinata says. Sakusa raises his eyebrows. Are these two really blushing? 

He lets out a big sigh. Oh, young love. _How disgusting._

'We all had housewarming parties, it's a shame you weren't in the team yet Sakusa-san.' Hinata says, honestly sounding sad. ' But that's why you should totally have one!'

'Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun!' Bokuto adds. He is just about to turn them down when a head appears between Hinata and Bokuto.

‘What are we talking about?’ Atsumu asks. Oh nonononon-

‘Nothing.’ he says a little too quickly.

‘Sakusa-san’s housewarming party.’ Hinata says smiling at Atsumu, who pets his head. 

‘Sounds like a lot of fun, Omi-Omi. I assume that I’m invited since I live next door.’ He has the audacity to smile at Sakusa. 

‘You guys live next to each other?’ Bokuto asks. ‘That’s sooo cool.’ 

‘Right, Bokuto-san? It’s really cool. It should be tomorrow night, what do you guys say? We should invite the whole team, of course.’

‘There won’t be a housewarming party.’ Sakusa finally cuts the conversation. He is trying his best to stay calm.

‘C’mon Omi-kun. You didn’t even allow us to hold a welcoming party for you when you got into the team, and you never come out with us after practise.’ Bokuto complains.

‘Yeah, and you don't even have to leave the house this time! We will make sure to be extra careful.’ Hinata adds.

And then it’s decided, just like that.

Atsumu is the first one to arrive, of course. His hair is still a little wet from the shower he obviously took before coming over. 

_As he should._

‘Omi-Omi.’ he says as greetings and Sakusa rolls his eyes at him.

He is holding two paper bags, to Sakusa's delight. He takes them and and is stunned to find it packed full with fresh food. 

‘You didn’t have to.’ he says, and if he is being honest he really doesn’t know what to do with Atsumu’s sudden kindness. Atsumu shrugs and begins a tour in Sakusa's apartment.

It doesn't surprise Sakusa, he has expected Atsumu not to have any manners. He follows him with his eyes, ready to step in case Atsumu wants to touch something, but he is merely just looking around. What puts him off even more is that Atsumu hasn’t really said anything mean in the past 10 minutes he’s been here. It's weird.

‘It’s just as I thought, Omi-kun.’ he says finally stopping and sitting down on the couch. ‘It looks like no one is living here. Where are your family pictures? Decorations?’

‘They aren’t necessary.’ Sakusa answers honestly. He lets out a sigh, Atsumu was acting normal again.

‘Yer really weird, ya know.’ Atsumu folds his hands on his chest.

‘That’s rich coming from you.’ he bites back. They stare at each other like that, Atsumu sitting on his couch and Sakusa still standing by the counter. Some weird tension starts rising between them that makes Sakusa’s head heavy. Atsumu is just about to say something when someone knocks on the door.

  
  
  


Sakusa has never been the type to have a lot of friends. His parents being both busy doctors, they always worked until late so he was used to being alone. His one true friend was (and still is) Komori, his cousin. He was the one who got Sakusa into volleyball in the first place, he owns him a lot.

Nonetheless, Sakusa was always okay with being alone; he likes the quiet. He’s also a control freak, so he doesn’t like people coming into his personal space.

So he doesn't exactly know how to act now, with his teammates in his apartment acting like they belong there. There is no denying it, he's gone too soft lately, Hinata and Bokuto are growing on him. He is embarrassed by how quickly he gave in, and he decides that next time he is definitely putting on a fight.

His teammates kept their promise and showered before they came, Shion actually came in gloves. They brought snacks and beer, and Hinata brought two microphones and his karaoke set up.

Two hours into the party and it's already so much messier and louder than Sakusa has expected. It all started when after three or four beers Hinata decided it was time for karaoke.

Hinata, Atsumu and Bokuto are singing an english song. Atsumu and Bokuto are so off key, it hurts the ear, but to Sakusa's delight Hinata is quit good at singing. They of course, have tried to convince Sakusa to sing, but they didn't succeed. 

Meian, Shion and Adriah are discussing their last match, each holding a can of beer doing a damn good job ignoring the chaos that is taking place. Sakusa gives up on trying to keep things clean, he will have to scrub the whole place anyways. He goes into the kitchen to escape the loudness.

Sakusa liked to think that he had full control over his germaphobia now, and two months with the team has already increased his patience but today everything was just too _loud._

‘How the hell did I let this happen?’ he hears Atsumu say from behind him. He turns around just to find him standing a few feet away. Just when did he come in here?

‘Huh?’

‘Isn’t that what you were thinking just now?’ Atsumu smiles at him lazaly. ‘What are these idiots doing in my house?’

‘If you knew that, why did you come?’ Sakusa raises his eyebrows.

‘Hmm.. I needed a reason to get into yer house Omi-kun, didn’t I? It's not like ya would invite me over.’ He says, stepping closer. ‘Isn’t it weird that we’ve known each other for almost a decade, Omi-Omi? And we aren't even that close...it’s sad.’ 

_Atsumu is acting really weird._ \- Sakusa notices. His accent is stronger than it normally is, his eyes are hazy, and his cheeks are flaming red. Sakusa is stunned by how open his face is at that moment, and he finds himself holding his breath. He shakes his head. This is Atsumu Miya we’re talking about.

‘Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole all the time, we could have talked more.’ he takes a few steps back to get some more space between them.

_Oh._

Atsumu is probably drunk. 

'We've been teammates for two month and now we are neighbors. I think we should take it to the next level and be friends, Omi-kun. But I don't even know yer favorite color.' Atsumu pouts and Sakusa lets out a surprised laugh.

'Why would you want to get to know me?' he asks back but realizes his mistake when Atsumu's face darkens.

'Baffles me, Omi-kun.' he says after a long pause, thinking his answer over thoroughly but not finding one. Sakusa furrows his brows.

_Just what the hell is happening right now?_

'So tell me.. what's yer favorite color?' Atsumu asks him suddenly back to his normal self. He doesn't wait for Sakusa's answer. 'Wait let me guess, it's probably something lame like black.'

'What's so lame about it?' Sakusa asks, kind of offended. 

'Oh, so I was right.' This asshole-

'Okay? And your favorite color is like fucking red.'

'HAH. It's yellow.' Atsumu is fired up just how he is when he gets competitive over something. 'Favorite pet?'

'I don't like animals.' Sakusa says, gritting his teeth. 'But yours are foxes.' Atsumu frowns at that, meaning that Sakusa is right and for some reason it makes Sakusa proud.

'Do ya believe in aliens? Wait, don't even answer that one.' 

Sakusa grins.

'Oh my god, you totally believe in them.' 

'And what about it? There is a lot of proof that they actually exist.' Atsumu says defensively. 'What kind of music do ya listen to?' he asks next.

'I bet you only listen to english songs.' Sakusa says. 'The one you just sang with Hinata and Bokuto is one of your favorites.' 

'Who doesn't love Taylor Swift? You belong with me is a banger. But i can't imagine ya listening to music. When ya do it's probably just some classical music.' 

'Classical music calms me down. You should try listening to it once, maybe it would raise your intelligence a little bit.'

'Well I'm sorry I didn't fucking go to university like someone else. We can't all be as smart as you.' Atsumu bites back. 'Winter or summer?'

'For you, it's definitely summer. You like the beach and you're probably the annoying type who doesn't burn but tan even without sunscreen.' 

'And for you it's 100 percent winter, you probably hate the summer because it's too hot and you sweaty.' 

Sakusa hmms. What are they doing again?

'What kind of movies do ya like, Omi-Omi?' Atsumu asks him. 

'I don't watch movies, they are not entertaining.' he answers, rubbing his eyes. Why? Just why is this happening right now?

Atsumus gasps. 'That's just straight up bullshit Omi, and ya know it. What do ya do then, outside of practice?' 

'I read. I clean. I cook.' he says.

'Jesus fucking christ. I mean I don't know what I expected but that's just..' Atsumu bursts out laughing, and does it so freely Sakusa finds himself not hurt by the insult at all, instead staring at the blonde.

'Oh okay, then what about you? I bet you're one of those people who watch superhero films and then cry at the end like a child. And then other than that all you do is go to the gym, then flex in the mirror and post it on instagram. Or you go on twitter and like thirst tweets about yourself. Which is by the way, pathetic.' Sakusa bites back, pleased to see Atsumu's smile turning into a frown.

'First of all: How do ya know all of that? Have ya been stalkin' me? I'm kinda flattered, Omi-Omi.' Atsumu says, getting ready to defend himself and Sakusa just rolls his eyes. 'Second of all: why would I go to the gym and _not_ post about it? Who am I to deprive people from seeing these beautiful abs?' he wiggles his eyebrows and he looks fucking ridiculous. Sakusa huffs.

'I know yer just trying to distract me from the fact that ya don't watch movies. That is just unexceptional. But don't worry, Omi-Omi. I won't tell anyone.' Atsumu winks at him.

They stare at each other, both out of insults and that's when Sakusa notices how close they are. Just when did they get so close to each other? He looks at Atsumu again, the weird tension rising between them.

'Hm' Atsumu says after a while. 'I guess we do know each other pretty well, huh?' 

Sakusa frowns but he doesn't deny it. It's weird how many things they picked up upon, even though it's true they never really talked much. He opens his mouth to say something but that's the moment Bokuto storms into the kitchen, shouting.

'OH MAN. This is the best housewarming party ever.' he doesn't seem to notice the atmosphere, which Sakusa can't decide is a good thing or not. Bokuto goes to Atsumu and flings his hand around his shoulders.

'What are you guys doing back here? You should come and sing with me, Tsum-Tsum.' he doesn't wait for his answer, just drags him out. Sakusa lets out a deep sigh, he should go back too.

By the time he leaves the kitchen, Atsumu is already standing between Hinata and Bokuto, a small mic in his hands, shouting along to Wannabe by Spice Girls. Sakusa stays at the corner of the room and thinks about what Atsumu has said. He lets out a small huff. Friends, huh? 

They leave at 3 am, Akaashi and Kageyama coming to pick up their drunk boyfriends. It's about 5 am when Sakusa finishes deep-cleaning his house, he is laying in his bed thinking about the conversation he had with Atsumu. He shakes lets out a small laugh, he and Atsumu can't be friends that is just plainly ridiculous.  
  


Sakusa has expected Atsumu to forget about their little chat, his idea of being friends being merely a drunk thought. So he is startled to find Atsumu in his full morning glory standing at his apartment's door the next day.

He is so startled he almost drops his coffee. 

‘Hiya, Omi-Omi.’ Atsumu says with a bright smile on his face, eyeing his coffee.

‘It’s way too early for this.’ Sakusa sighs and locks his door. He makes his way outside and isn’t surprised to find Atsumu following behind him.

‘Oh, is Omi-kun not a morning person? Who would have thought?’ 

Sakusa doesn't answer, he is determined to ignore Atsumu.

‘Can i get some of that coffee?’

‘No.'

'Pretty please. Just a sip.'

'Get your own.’

‘But I don’t wanna. Yers smells amazing by the way.’

‘Forget it. I don’t want your germs all over my coffee, thank you.’

‘That’s just rude, Omi-kun! I washed my teeth this morning.

‘Still.’

Atsumu pouts, but continues to walk beside Sakusa. He starts telling him about the show he found yesterday and Sakusa just listens because he is honestly too tired for this. He sips his coffee quietly and lets out a sigh. He considers people like Atsumu lucky. How can he be so hyper this early? He is still dazed when they reach the changing room so he doesn't notice his teammates staring. Bokuto and Hinata are exchanging glances behind his back and the rest of the team is just as stunned. Sakusa doesn't pick up on anything, he changes his clothes quietly and goes into the bathroom to have an ice cold shower. That seems to help a tiny bit.

They start practice not too long after that and as usual, Sakusa loses himself in the game. 

After it ends, he goes on with his after practice routine. Atsumu asks for some hand sanitizer and after glaring at him Sakusa gives in and passes it to him. It's just then, that he becomes aware of his teammates staring at them.

'What?' he asks, clearly confused. They don't answer, so Sakusa looks at Atsumu but he too seems to be just as clueless.

'It's just that you guys came to practice together, and you haven't fought today. Like at all.' Bokuto finally says scratching the back of his neck.

Sakusa frowns and is almost ready to argue when he realizes that it's true. He cringes at the realization.

'Oh that's just because we're neighbors now. It's only natural we come to practice together.' Atsumu says after seeing that Sakusa won't answer.

'Is it now?' Meian asks, but Shion hushes him. Everyone goes back to what they were doing but Sakusa feels too weird. Atsumu must have felt the same, because the next thing he says is:

'By the way, did you guys know that Omi-kun doesn't watch movies? Like at all.' The only reason why Sakusa let's it slide is because he catches the trembling of Atsumu's hand. And although he hates attention, he lets it divert to him. 

'No. Fucking. Way.' Bokuto gasps.

'Not even Frozen?' he asks. Sakusa clenches his jaw and shakes his head. 

'Not even Titanic?' Hinata joins in the conversation. The two of them start naming all kinds of movies to him and he lets them, shaking his head after every single on of them.

'Omi-kun, not even Dirty dancing?' 

'No, Bokuto-san. But it honestly sounds lame.' he answers.

'Did you just.. Hinata, Omi-kun just said Dirty dancing is LAME.'

'I said it sounds lame, not that it's actually lame. I wouldn't know since I haven't seen it-' he goes to defend himself when Hinata interrupts.

'Okay this is no joke. We have to take care of this problem. And we have to take care of it quick.' he says.

'Yes, I agree. I'll bring the popcorn.' says Bokuto.

'Okay, I'll bring the DVDs. I doubt Sakusa-san has Netflix, so we have to do it the old fashioned way.' Hinata and Bokuto start making plans and it only hits Sakusa a minute late to understand.

'Wait-' he starts to say, but they don't let him finish.

'No, Sakusa-san. I'm sorry but this is just not it. We can't let you die without seeing Dirty dancing.' Bokuto says, his and Hinata's face burning with determination.

'But-'

'We'll go to your house so you don't have to leave the house again. And I promise not to spill the drinks or on that matter, the popcorn.' Hinata says, but Sakusa doesn't believe him for a second.

Sakusa has promised himself last time not to be weak again. He stares at Bokuto and Hinata, then looks at Atsumu who has seemed to calm down and is now listening to their conversation. Sakusa lets out a small sigh, he got himself into this mess.

'Okay.' he nods and Bokuto and Hinata start jumping around, they are doing their happy dance. Sakusa tries to hide his smile but gives up halfway. He feels someone's eyes on him and he turns his head, the smile still on his face just to see Atsumu staring at him, mouth hanging open.

'Just who are you?' he shakes his head. 'Did Omi-kun just smile? I can't believe it, you're actually such a softie.' 

Sakusa's smile turns into a grin.

'Go ahead tell someone. No one will believe you.' he says, stands up and leaves without looking back.

After going home he convinces himself that coming to practice together was only a one time thing. But to his delight, Atsumu continues to wait for him in the morning and it slowly but surely becomes a habit. Sakusa wanted to protest at first but something stopped him, he doesn't know what it is yet. He decides to accept it, I mean it's not like they became best friends, they just go to practice together because they are neighbors. That's it, nothing special. They still hate each other. 

_Right?_

It has become problem thought, because after a week he starts to expect seeing Atsumu standing there, waiting for him.

* * *

Hinata and Bokuto are standing in his apartment door the next week, hands full with snacks, blankets, DVDs and some pillows. It was their off they and they have agreed to meet up, all four of them.

He shakes his head as he lets them inside.

'Where'd you leave Miya?' he finds himself saying. Hinata and Bokuto exchange a look that Sakusa doesn't understand and it pisses him off since he reads people well.

'Well that's um...' Bokuto says. 'Well, he said he didn't want to come.' 

'He said he wasn't feeling well Sakusa-san.' Hinata corrects Bokuto.They exchange another look and Sakusa sighs.

'I think you should go and invite him over.' Hinata says, after what seems like he won the quiet argument him and Bokuto were having.

'I mean if he said he didn't want to come..' Sakusa says, but Hinata glares at him. Who knew Hinata could look that _scary_?

'Go.' he says and he and Bokuto go into the living room to set up the DVDs. Sakusa stands there for a while, scratching the back of his neck. He finds himself opening his door and knocking at Atsumu's.

He hears some shuffling from the other side of the door and then the door opens and reveals a messy haired Atsumu, who is only wearing some sweats and a t-shirt looking like he just woke up from a nap.

'Ohm. Hinata said to invite you.' he manages to say suddenly not knowing what to say. Why was he here again? He puts his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and tries to look natural.

'Oh, yer having the movie night today? ' Atsumu asks and Sakusa can't help but notice the slight trembling in his voice and the dark circles under his eyes. He nods.

Atsumu seems to be lost in his thought and he doesn't answer for awhile.

'If you don't want to come, the better for me.' he says and that seems to pick up Atsumu's attention.

'Okay geez, gimme a sec.' is all Atsumu says before disappearing behind the door and coming back with a hoodie on this time. 'I'm always up for movie night, ya know.' 

'Right.' 

They go into his apartment and Hinata and Bokuto have seemed to finish setting up everything. They were sitting on the floor, only leaving space for the two of them on the couch. Sakusa doesn't miss Hinata's concerned face when he sees Atsumu and he doesn't miss Atsumu slightly shrugging his shoulders. They sit on the couch, Sakusa sits at one end and Atsumu at the other.

'Okay, let us start.' Bokuto says, smiling up at Sakusa. Honestly, Sakusa is really anxious one of them was going to spill their drinks but he decided to only worry about it when it happens. Hinata presses start and they start the first movie of the night. 

He quickly finds out that he in fact won't be watching the movie. Hinata, Atsumu and Bokuto were the kind of people who talk to the Tv while watching it and they also liked to discuss certain parts, while it's still playing.

'Oh this part is honestly so sad.' Hinata says.

'Yeah I hate this part. Can't we just skip it?' Atsumu whines.

'No, we can't. I haven't seen it yet.' says Sakusa. He should have known better honestly. Nothing is easy with these 3. 'Are you guys going to talk over the movie or will you let me watch it in peace?' 

'C'mon Omi-Omi. Discussing the movie is the best part in watching it.' Of course, Atsumu disagrees. Sakusa is annoyed, but also a tiny bit relieved ,Atsumu seemed to be in a better mood after Bokuto made Hinata laugh so hard with one of his comments on the second movie, the sprite he was drinking came out of his nose. Sakusa found it disgusting, but it made Atsumu laugh.

'We could discuss it _after_ it's over.' he says.

'Ya don't get it Omi-kun. Go make some more popcorn instead.' is Atsumu's answer and Sakusa rolls his eyes.

'You can do it yourself.' he says and suppresses a smile when he sees Atsumu's pouting face. 

After midnight, Bokuto and Hinata fall asleep on the floor. Hinata's head is on Bokuto's shoulder and it's honestly such a cute sight Atsumu and Sakusa agree not to wake them up.

It's Atsumu's turn to choose a movie and he chooses The Notebook. He swears it's the best movie he has ever seen. He presses start and Sakusa is not surprised to see that it's a romantic movie. Of course it is. 

'Omi-kun.' Atsumu says after about ten minutes into the movie. Sakusa ignores him.

'Omi-kuuuuuun. Omi, Omi, Omi, Omi' 

'What.' Sakusa would like to move out, he had enough thank you.

'Let's talk.' 

'You said it's a good movie. Let's watch it then.' Sakusa says firmly.

'Oh god. Omi-kun yer acting dumb aren't ya?' Atsumu rolls his eyes and reaches for the remote to lower the volume on the Tv.

'Careful there.' is the only thing he says, while he tries to control his anger. 

'Oh..' Atsumu says, surprisingly quiet. Sakusa turns to look at him, and sees Atsumu holding his hand against his mouth.

'That's the first time I heard that tone. I like it, Omi. You should use it more often.' he says, letting down his arm so Sakusa can see the grin on his face.

'I'm going to hit you.' 

'I'm looking forward to it.' Atsumu says back. They glare at each other and Atsumu is the one to break it, to Sakusa's delight.

'Omi, I'm going to tell ya something now.' Atsumu says after a few minutes. ' I don't know why so don't even ask me. If ya laugh, I think I might be the one to hit ya, touching and all.'

Sakusa is terrified of the idea so he just nods.

'Ya know how I went pro right after graduating high school, right?' 

Sakusa nods again.

'But...what you probably don't know is that Osamu didn't come with me. He actually stopped playing volleyball completely after graduating.' Atsumu says, and his tone has lost all of it's playfulness. Sakusa holds his breath, he didn't expect something so serious to come out of Atsumu's mouth. This is it: this is what has been bugging him since he saw Atsumu again without Osamu by his side. This is what has been following him ever since, noting the small changes in Atsumu's behavior.

'He said that playing volleyball isn't his dream anymore. He said he wants to open his own restaurant. He moved out and all of that.' 

Sakusa doesn't know what to say, he decides to just let Atsumu speak.

'It was.. a shock to be honest. I never really had to imagine a life without him, since he was always there ya know. It made me question so many things. And the thing that still pisses me off so fuckin' much is that he didn't tell me in advance. He said he has been thinking about it for years, but only told me a week before moving out.' Atsumu's voice becomes wet, but they both act like they don't notice.

'Oh and guess who he moved in with. Fuckin' Suna. They have been together for two years. Two fucking years. And they didn't tell me. I always told him everything and I thought he did too. I thought we were good. And then..' 

Sakusa doesn't remember who Suna is, but he assumes he must have been a close friend. 

'It all happened years ago. People would expect someone to get over it by now, but I just- I can't. I can't really talk to him like I used to, ya know? We fell out, and neither of us knew how to fix things between us.' Atsumu sniffs and Sakusa wordlessly gives him a tissue which he takes and blows his nose into.

'I can't believe I told ya that... go ahead and laugh, ya probably think I'm fucking pathetic.' he says after he calms down a little bit. Sakusa stares at him, and he thinks he finally gets it. The change he noticed in Atsumu's eyes on the first they met, the change that had him curious for months. It's so clear now, how did he not know before?

It was loneliness.

'I don't think you're pathetic.' he says and he is surprised to hear how sincere his voice is.

'Ya know..he thinks he's all that, just because he has his shit together. But I swear that I'm going to live a happier life than him.' Atsumu says, a little laugh escaping his mouth.

Why is he laughing? - Sakusa wonders. There's nothing funny about any of this. Sakusa wants to make fun of him for it, for being this miserable but he just can't bring himself to do it. He has never, ever seen Atsumu with such an honest expression. It makes him feel all weird.

'So is that why you were upset today?' he asks.

'Yeah, he called me today.' Atsumu sighs. 'It used to be the opposite, ya know. Talking to him used to make me feel better.' 

'But now it brings you down.' Sakusa finishes the thought.

'I guess, ya could say that.' 

They stay silent for awhile after that, both caught up in their own thoughts.

'Now it's yer turn Omi-kun. Go ahead and tell me somethin' personal about ya.' 

'No way in hell.' Sakusa says.

'Oh c'mon. We had such a good mood going on and ya ruin it.' Atsumu pouts, but Sakusa stands his ground. 

'Would it be so bad to be friends with me, Omi?' he asks Sakusa, his voice suddenly sounding very insecure. It reminds Sakusa of the first impression he had of Atsumu. He looks at him now, and seeing the insecurity in his eyes still pisses him of, but not the same it did back then. He takes his time to think about his reply, but who is he kidding really? 

Sakusa doesn't answer for awhile and Atsumu presses his lips together, misunderstanding the silence. This asshole is really going to make him say it huh.

'Okay, Miya. Let's be friends.'

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this, I hope you liked reading it too:)  
> I have a lot of plans with this fic, please show it some love!
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudoos.


End file.
